1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft control yokes or shafts having a construction and arrangement to minimize interference between an expanding airbag and manually operable pilot control portions that are carried by the control yoke, wherein the construction and arrangement of the control yoke provides for restoration of the control yoke to its normal operative configuration in the event of inadvertent airbag inflation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of airbags as a safety feature to protect a vehicle occupant from injury has received considerable attention in the automobile industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,168 by Nonaka et al shows airbags which are functionally operable in conjunction with a shoulder harness.
The prior art has addressed specific applications of airbags to aircraft, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,103 by Boyce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,294 by Lorch, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,313 by Hickling. The Boyce patent teaches use of a relatively complete encapsulation of the occupant of a seat, although it is shown operational in conjunction with a shoulder harness. The Lorch patent includes a bidirectionally expanding set of airbags from a hoop around the waist of the aircraft occupant to encapsulate that occupant upon actuation. The Hickling patent describes the use of an airbag to prevent operator contact with the sighting tube of a combat helicopter.
The art teaches the use of vehicle steering means having adjustable portions therein. U.S. Defensive Publication T875,019 by C. J. Haddad et al describes a steering wheel having diametrically opposed sections that are radially extendable to thereby increase the effective diameter of the steering wheel. Manually-releasable locks hold these two section in place. An extendable handlebar-type steering device is also disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,521 by S. L. Gatsos et al teaches a manually-adjustable bicycle handlebar.
The known prior art does not teach an aircraft yoke, control yoke post, or control yoke shaft that is constructed to extend, telescope, or move a limited distance toward the pilot as the airbag inflates, wherein the yoke carries telescoping, or movable handle portions, that allow left and/or right-hand pilot grip handles to extend, telescope, or move under the force of the expanding airbag, and wherein the movable yoke and handle portions are capable of manually or automatic restoration to normal operative positions after airbag deflation, nor does the prior art teach an aircraft control yoke or shaft that is formed to provide a U-shaped section that accommodates a horizontal support, or table for holding the airbag module, a map, or the like, the U-shaped yoke and table support members both being structured such that the support table remains horizontal during movement of the yoke to control aircraft roll and/or aircraft pitch.